Kissing For Dummies
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: "Onii-chan, how do you kiss a girl?" What will poor Terra do when his little brother Ven asks him to demonstrate the 'correct' way to kiss a girl with his friend Aqua as his guinea pig? COMPLETE


**Mistress: **Hey dudes and dudettes of fanfiction, I'm Mistress of Serenity. This is my second Kingdom Hearts fanfic, not sure if you're familiar with my first one (it's called Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories) however this is my first KH fanfic focusing on its prequel: Birth By Sleep (awesome game btw). So without further delay, have a good read everybody 8).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **Square Enix** and **Disney** do. If I did own KH then Axel, Demyx and Roxas would still be alive.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep  
**"_Kissing For Dummies"_

* * *

…Little brothers and little sisters.

They are every only child's _dream_ and **nightmare** (somewhat).

…

…Some children desire a little brother or sister so that they could have someone to play with on those lonely afternoons and nights when the parents are away. Someone to enthusiastically call them "Big Brother" or "Big Sis" and proudly look up to them and admire them as the number one person in their life and their best friend in the entire world.

…

…Other children desire **not** to have any little brothers or sisters and would rather stay an only child because having a younger sibling also meant several issues:

… It meant having someone who would _always_ want to go **everywhere** that you want to go (even if it's out with your friends-who included the _opposite sex_) and wouldn't stop pestering you to take them until you do.

…It meant having someone to fight over whose turn it is to watch whatever they want on television (and _ironically_, both of your favourite shows are always on at the **same time**).

… It meant having someone to fight over who gets the hidden prizes in the cereal boxes at breakfast time (seriously…no matter how seemingly retarded-looking the toy may be, you know you want it just as badly as they do).

… It meant having someone to fight over who gets to use the bathroom next (even when you **really** need to use it)…

…And more specifically, it meant having someone who would **always** want to "borrow" or more so _take_ your stuff (no matter how many times you've told them not to) and **never** give them back. And what worsened the issue was that the younger siblings would always _innocently_ **deny** taking your stuff whenever asked (even though you **know** it's them).

…

…All of these are issues and arguments that are commonly faced by every older sibling…arguments that they, being the older sibling, often **lost** due to their parents' so-called belief that the older siblings are supposed to be the _responsible ones_ and are supposed to set a better example for the little ones (and apparently killing them for stealing your stuff isn't exactly setting a _good_ example).

…

…All in all, having younger siblings is not exactly an _easy_ task. Nineteen-year-old Terra was amongst the many that thought that statement to be true.

…Like many children his age living in nuclear families, Terra had been blessed with a little brother when his parents announced to him at the age of four that they were going to have another baby.

And like many _big-brothers-to-be_, even at that age, Terra had prepared himself both physically and mentally to take on his responsibilities as the older sibling to protect and take good care of his new baby brother like any great big brother would. However on the fated night when his mother's water broke and she was sent into the delivery room, after his brother was born, Terra got a lot **more** than he had anticipated.

You could say that poor little Terra had hit the "jackpot" when his dear old mother, after thirty-six hours of labour, gave birth to not one…not two…but **four** newborn babies. She had **quadruplets**-all identical to each other in every way and _four times_ as **loud** when they all cried simultaneously, like a tiny choir.

…

So, for Terra, instead of having one little brother, he wound up with **four**…at the _same time_.

…

…Not like Terra ever complained (out loud). He liked being the big brother.

Sure having _four_ little brothers was **four times** what he had bargained for but, nevertheless, he had gotten used to it. After all, he had _fifteen _**long **_years_ of practice.

Being the oldest sibling of five children, Terra had grown accustomed to his little brothers and throughout the years (with lots of help from his mother and father of course) he had become very familiar with each of their own behaviours, antics and habits, no matter how similar or different they may be.

One could almost say that Terra now _knew_ his brothers so well, that he was prepared for anything that they could dish out at him; even more presently as they were all teenagers preparing for the mysterious world of high school.

…Whether it was an embarrassing situation at their school, problems with certain teachers or just the occasional topic that they couldn't discuss with their parents, Terra was prepared to take the necessary measures and give the required answers to anything that his brothers could think off.

…Or…so he had thought.

"O-nii-chan, how do you kiss a girl?" That was the inquisitive question that was blurted out of the mouth of fifteen-year-old; Ventus (nicknamed "Ven" for short) as he eyed his older brother, Terra with interested blue eyes.

It was a dismal Saturday afternoon in Radiant Gardens and all outside in the cold paved streets, it was raining cats and dogs, thunder and lightning booming throughout the grey skies.

As usual, being the oldest son, Terra was stuck at home babysitting his brothers while their mother and father were each stationed at their respective jobs for another laborious day.

However, only one out of four of his brothers were present, joining him inside the living-room downstairs. The remaining three had stepped outside and had gone to the supermarket to grab a couple of snacks for their greedy enjoyment.

The only quadruplet who lazily stayed behind was Ven.

Terra glanced up from the sports magazine he had been busily reading from his seat on the living-room couch and looked down at Ven who was sprawled out on the floor, a copy of the new volume of the Kingdom Hearts II manga opened out before him.

Terra blinked blankly at the sudden question. "You want to know…what?" he inquired incredulously.

"How to kiss a girl," Ven repeated clearly, "how do I do it?"

"Uhm…aren't you a little too young to know about that kind of stuff Ven?" Terra replied nonchalantly, closing his magazine and resting it beside him as he faced Ven squarely.

"I'm _fifteen_ and incase you haven't noticed I'm not getting any younger," Ven snorted, "besides I'll be going to high school soon and there will be tons of pretty girls there. What if one of them wants to hook up with me? What if she tries to kiss me? If she wants to kiss me then I have to be prepared, right?"

"…Uhm…right." Terra said.

"So can you show me how to do it? Please big brother, I promise I'll never ask you for anything else after this." Ven said, eyeing Terra pleadingly.

'_I doubt that_.' Terra thought knowingly.

"Uh…Ven, as much as I'd like to help you, kissing isn't exactly something that you could show someone how to do…" Terra said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Ven questioned, tilting his head at his brother with a bemused expression hinted on his face. "Wait…Terra; you _have_ kissed a girl before, right?" Ven added questioningly.

A light blush appeared on Terra's cheeks despite his tanned complexion at the new question and he scratched his ear uncomfortably. "Uh…well," he murmured softly, "unfortunately I'll have to say that I haven't. I'm still waiting for the right girl to come along and when that time comes that will be the first thing we share as a couple."

"So…you're a _mouth-virgin_?" Ven said.

"A what?"

"A mouth-virgin, it's what the kids in my class call those other kids who haven't been kissed yet," Ven explained, "I can't believe you've never kissed one girl. You're the _older _brother; you're supposed to be the most _experienced _in these sorts of situations. What's the point in having an older brother if he can't teach me anything? Thanks for nothing Terra."

"Well forgive me if I'm old fashioned and would rather wait to smack lips with someone that I actually love rather than the first chick who gives me the slightest glance," Terra said sadistically, "honestly the teenagers these days have no value in the meaning of true love."

"Whatever you say, _grandpa_." Ven teased with an amused grin.

"Huh? Who sounds like their grandpa?" asked a young blue-haired girl as she entered the living-room, a bowl of freshly popped microwave popcorn plopped in her hands.

The girl's name was Aqua. She lived next door to Terra and his family and had been his closest friend since they met in elementary school. Terra acknowledged Aqua with a smile as she took a seat beside him on the couch, pilfering a handful of her popcorn as she did.

"Terra," Ven said to Aqua, answering her question, "can you believe he hasn't kissed a girl yet? He says he's old fashioned and wants to wait until he's in love to kiss a girl, isn't that _lame_ Aqua?"

"Now I wouldn't exactly call it lame. I dunno, the guys these days are too impatient and move too fast for the girl to handle, that's why most teenaged relationships don't work out. Most girls I know would kinda like a guy like Terra." Aqua said, popping a popcorn cornel in her mouth.

"Thank you." Terra said, beaming at Aqua before sticking his tongue at Ven.

"What is the matter with you two? Who cares about all that stuff? Most kids like me just want to be kissed at least once to brag that we at least kissed somebody before and not be called a total dork like Terra," Ven said, "I mean, you've kissed a guy before, right Aqua?"

"I highly doubt that," Terra said, "I've known Aqua for years and she's never…"

"…Yes I've kissed a boy once." Aqua spoke up.

"You have?" Ven said.

"You have!" Terra said, staring at his best friend in disbelief, "When did this happen?"

"It happened while I was in elementary school, long before I met you Terra," Aqua clarified truthfully, "I lost my first kiss to a boy that I used to share my lunch with on the school playground at recess. Funny story, actually."

"Unbelievable. I can't believe you never told me this and we're supposed to be best friends." Terra said.

"What's the big idea? So I shared one kiss with a kid I knew in elementary school. Is that so wrong?" Aqua said.

"No but… you could have still told me," Terra griped, "I actually thought that I wasn't the only one who's never kissed someone before but as I can see now I was wrong for all of these years."

"Well sorry if I didn't give you the heads up about all the frogs I've kissed." Aqua stated tersely, rolling her eyes at Terra.

"Bet you feel like an ass now, huh grandpa?" Ven teased, "Your best friend, who by the way is a _girl_ and _younger_ than you, has kissed someone before you. How _sad_."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Terra grumbled at Ven through clenched teeth.

"It can wait." Ven retorted flatly, the amused grin on his face widening at the look of embarrassment on his brother's face.

Conversely, Aqua shrugged as she returned to munching down her popcorn. "Whatever. Why are we even talking about kissing in the first place?" she inquired through a mouth full of buttered popcorn.

"It's Ven's fault. He wants to know how to kiss a girl." Terra answered.

"Ooh. Well why don't you just show him?" Aqua said plainly, as if the request was no big deal.

"Does Terra even know how to kiss a girl?" Ven snorted.

"Just because I've never kissed a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to," Terra implied gruffly, "besides how exactly am I going to show you how to kiss Ven?"

"Yeah Ven, he kinda needs someone to kiss in order to show you how to kiss someone." Aqua said.

"Well…why don't you kiss each other?" Ven suggested innocently. His proposition, on the other hand, was rewarded with a sudden gag from Aqua as she nearly choked on her popcorn and a deep blush on Terra's behalf as he gaped at his younger brother. Ven only shrugged at their reactions.

"What? You guys are best friends right? One kiss amongst friends wouldn't hurt," Ven remarked impartially, "just show me how it's done unless you're too _chicken _to do it."

"I dunno Ven," Terra said unsurely with a sheepish glance at the girl next to him, "besides I don't think that Aqua would approve of such…"

"Alright. One kiss." Aqua interrupted calmly.

Ven smirked. Conversely, now it was Aqua's turn to be gawked at by Terra who overlooked her in astonishment.

"WHAT! You're actually going along with this?" Terra said disbelievingly.

"What? Like Ven said, it's just one kiss amongst friends," Aqua said, "besides it'll be interesting to see just how good a kisser you really are Terra."

"Uhmm…okay," Terra said, "fine just _one_ kiss, then."

'_What am I getting myself into? This is _**Aqua **_I'm talking about. My _**best friend**_,' _Terra considered uneasily, '_not like I haven't ever thought about how it would be to actually kiss her…but still_…'

"Uh Terra, while we're still young, are we going to do this or not?" Aqua said. She had already placed her unfinished bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and now sat looking at Terra impatiently.

Terra flushed lightly at the slur but nonetheless he nodded. "…Eh…sure," he replied eyeing Aqua brashly before turning to face Ven who now sat up with his legs crossed on the rug, watching the two older teens, face in eager intrigue for what he was about to learn.

"Now watch closely Ven. Remember we're only going to do this once, okay?" Terra instructed. Ven nodded understandably.

"The first step to kissing a girl is _confidence_. If you don't have that then you might as well not go through with it. Confidence is very important," Terra said, "now as you go to kiss the girl, cup her face gently and tilt it upward slightly so that the two of you are looking directly at each other. And as you gaze deeply into her eyes, slowly you lean in towards her and…uh Aqua?"

Terra stopped as he was interrupted by a repressed giggle from Aqua who was looking at him amusedly. "Wait…are you _laughing_ at me? Why are you laughing?" Terra said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Terra but I just couldn't help it. Is that how you're really going to kiss a girl?" Aqua inquired, trying her best to suppress her laughter.

"Uhh…yes, is something wrong?" Terra asked.

"No…it's just the whole anticipating kiss thing is so _overrated_," Aqua answered harshly, "by the time you finally do it, the girl would probably be wishing that she was making out with some random guy behind the school."

"Ouch." Ven commented dryly.

Terra frowned at Aqua. "How dare you say that when I haven't even kissed you yet!" he said, taken aback.

"Well what are you waiting for Terra? Kiss me already!"Aqua said fretfully, "I mean this is just a _pretend_ kiss so you don't have to be so slow. No wonder Ven calls you _grandpa_, when it comes to kissing you're just so…"

But before Aqua could have finished her statement, she was further silenced by Terra who suddenly closed the space between them and planted his bare lips over hers, trapping her in a forceful yet rather passionate kiss.

At first Aqua was caught off guard by the sudden invasion, nevertheless she slowly felt herself melt into the kiss and it was not long before she actually started kissing back.

Terra smiled approvingly as he felt Aqua's lips brushing his and he gladly cupped her face in his hands, the tingling touch of his fingers tickling her sensitive ears as he pulled Aqua closer to him, deepening their kiss.

Similarly, Aqua's own arms snaked their way around Terra's neck, her fingers combing through the thin spikes of his chocolate brown hair, feeling out each strand with heated pleasure as their lips continued to rub against each other in an entangled waltz, a dance that Terra was more than exuberant to take the lead.

It was not long before this previous 'pretend' kiss had evolved into a frenzy of heated passion-a frenzy that neither opposing sexes declared to end.

As his hands dropped to massage Aqua's back, Terra uncharacteristically passed his tongue over her bottom lip in a charismatic attempt to force her mouth open. His efforts proved successful as Aqua gasped at the unexpected action.

With her mouth left opened and exposed; this allowed Terra easy access as his tongue invaded her mouth; playfully inviting hers to play with him.

This offer Aqua _willingly_ accepted. Aqua moaned despite herself as their opposing tongues wrestled hotly inside of her mouth, all the while her fingers were now _tangled_ in the roots of his hair while his own hands had unmistakably worked their way past her hips and now rested against her thigh.

All the while, forgotten by either Terra or Aqua, Ven was wordlessly observing the entire scene with uttermost intrigue. His once pale cheeks were now pink from what he had been attentively viewing for the past few minutes from the sidelines and there was now a thin line of blood trickling from his nose.

It was only when someone abruptly cleared their throat did Terra and Aqua alas break apart. Immediately, both older teens backed away from each other, blushing profusely joined by a startled Ven who quickly wiped away the blood from his face as the three of them turned their heads to the newcomer.

The person was a young boy who appeared to be around the same age as Ven. He also resembled him slightly except that his hair was black and spiky.

The young boy stood in the hallway. His back was leant against the wall and his arms were folded, eyebrows quirked as he too observed the scene with blatant intrigue. This young boy was _Vanitus_ (called "Van" for short). He was the second oldest of the quadruplets following Ven.

He was also not alone. Accompanying Van were two other boys of his age. One was another brunette who bared a striking resemblance to Vanitus except that he had brunette hair to match Terra's whereas the second boy was an exact replica of Ven. These two boys were _Sora_ and _Roxas_, the younger quadruplets.

Terra mentally face-palmed as he was met with the faces of his remaining three baby brothers who had unfortunately returned from the supermarket at that exact moment.

Now all three boys stood ogling between him and Aqua in shock. Sora was peering over Van's shoulder, a stick of Sea-Salt ice-cream in his mouth and an amused grin plastered across his face, while Roxas peeped over his shoulder, a grocery bag piled high with freshly store-bought snacks in his hands.

"Well look at this predicament, we only left the house for a few seconds and already you're making moves on poor Aqua." Van commented dryly, shaking his head at Terra.

"If you ask me, it looks like they've taken their little friendship up a notch," Sora said with a laugh, "Terra-o-nii-chan, you're such a sly dog. Hitting on your best friend."

"No it's nothing like that. I was just… demonstrating how to kiss a girl the proper way." Terra explained blushingly.

"Riiiight!" Van commented in the same dry tone, clearly unconvinced.

"Big brother, you don't have to make up excuses. If you wanted to make out with Aqua, you could just do it. You don't have to lie about it. We'd respect your privacy." Roxas said understandingly.

"But I'm not lying," Terra said, "Ven asked me to show him how to kiss a girl and I did…on Aqua. Don't look at me like that! That's the truth. Tell 'em Ven."

Hoping that he would clear his name, Terra turned to Ven with a hopeful smile. But to Terra's surprise, Ven merely glanced between him and the remaining three quarts of the identical foursome before shrugging carelessly. "…I'm bored. I'm going to play videogames, who wants to join me?" Ven said invitingly, grabbing his manga comic and jumping to his feet as he left the room.

"Me! Let's play the new _Final Fantasy_. Y'know _XIII_." Sora replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly as he trailed after Ven.

"No way! We played that last time, how about _Kingdom Hearts II_?" Ven suggested.

"Awesome!" Sora cheered.

As Van went to follow after Sora and Ven, he was stopped by Roxas who asked him, "What about o-nii-chan and Aqua o-nee-chan?"

"What about them? Let's give them the _privacy_ that they need." Van replied.

"Okay." Roxas said. He then turned to Terra and Aqua who sat watching them, completely stupefied. "Now play nice while we're gone." Roxas advised the two with a playful wink.

"And try not to _overdo_ it Terra. Remember you've already got four little brothers to deal with, don't go making another _little one_ because I ain't raising no **baby**." Van added teasingly, nudging Roxas who snickered.

"WHHHHATTT!" Terra hollered boomingly, glaring daggers at both of his younger brothers but before he could have protested to their snide remarks, they were already out of the room, probably rejoining the other two upstairs in their room. Mumbling furiously to himself, Terra leaned back in his seat puffing crossly, mind deriving the many ways he could use to get back at the quadruplets.

"Uhm…Terra about that kiss…" Aqua spoke up, looking at Terra shyly.

"I know it sucked and was probably horrible and I'm going to strangle Ven for tricking me into doing that." Terra said. '…_the little cuss_…' he added mentally.

"Actually I was going to say that it was…very _nice_ actually. I _liked_ it." Aqua said smiling coyly

"You…did?" Terra said in disbelief "Well…since we're being honest, I liked it too, more than I intended too."

Aqua smiled. "Really. Well your first girlfriend is going to be happy when you first kiss each other." she said, sounding a tad disappointed.

"Yeah," Terra said, "uhm…Aqua, if you don't mind, I'd like for _you_ to be my first girlfriend for today. If you don't mind playing the part again."

"But…what about your brothers?" Aqua said hesitantly, a little surprised by the offer.

"What about them?" Terra coaxed grinning slyly.

"I must say that I kinda like this side of you Terra. It's kinda intimidating…and kinda _sexy_," Aqua said smiling at Terra, "Oh no did I really just say that? I'm so sorry Terra, it's just that when I get nervous I tend to say a lot of stupid things and…"

"Aqua, if you want to kiss me, then kiss me." Terra said. Smirking, Aqua gladly touched her lips to Terra's again as the two shared another kiss. And as he held Aqua in his arms as the two made out on the living-room couch, Terra could not help but think that even though he had initially been tricked by him, he would have never gotten up the courage to finally kiss Aqua if it wasn't for Ven's childish curiosity.

Maybe having younger siblings did have its advantages…Terra was going to have to personally thank Ven later but as of that moment, the only thing he felt was Aqua's lips and the many years of carefully hidden feelings they had for one another.

But unbeknownst to the two older teens, while they conveyed their affection for each other on the living-room couch, they were secretly being monitored by four pairs of eyes.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Roxas commented as he watched Terra and Aqua from behind the walls in the hallway. He was joined by Vanitus, Ventus and Sora who were all crouched down on the floor at his feet looking at the scene as well.

"Go big bro." Sora jeered with a toothy smile.

"See, I told you I could get them to kiss," Ven said grinning proudly at his handiwork, "pay up Vanitus."

"Dammit. You got lucky this time." Van grumbled, digging through his pants pockets as he pulled out a roll of munny (his allowance for that week) which he disappointedly gave to Ven who accepted it gladly.

"Well you lost a winning battle Van. You should've known Ven was going to win since Terra and Aqua already had so much chemistry going on between them," Sora pointed out, "all Ven needed to do was give them a little push."

"It does make it easier when it's someone you know and love." Roxas said.

"Yeah…now if only we could get Sora to kiss _Kairi._" Ven said, smirking at Sora suggestively.

"…Or Roxas to kiss _Namine_…or it is that new girl on the block _Xion_ that you like." Van chimed in as he grinned at Roxas. Both Roxas and Sora turned pink at the implications and immediately the two turned and sped off.

"Uhm…gotta run." Sora and Roxas said simultaneously as they both sprinted off towards their room before their other doppelgangers had a chance to say anything else that was embarrassing.

"Get back here you cowards!" Van called after the two as he followed after them.

Ven, on the other hand, only sighed exasperatedly. "All in the name of _love_." He quoted, glancing back at Terra and Aqua with a pleased smile before he left after his brothers.

* * *

**Mistress**: Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know whatcha think =D


End file.
